


It Had To Be You

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Gay, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaiba Seto Is Capable Of Smiling, Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, Shocking I know, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Kaiba is a spy and is on a mission to kill Pegasus, but he has to dress up as a girl to get into his party and happens to run into a certain third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck named Joey Wheeler.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 9





	It Had To Be You

Kaiba sighed as he sat down in the backseat of the limo.

It was surprisingly hard to sit but that made sense considering he was wearing a victorian lolita dress.

That’s right.

He was wearing a dress, along with a brown wig, knee high socks, and lacy one inch platform mary janes.

He had good reason to do this though.

It was known to almost no one, but Kaiba Seto was a spy.

His current mission, to kill the brute who had once captured his brother Mokuba, Maximillion Pegasus.

That was why he had a gun tucked away on the inside of the skirt part on his dress.

Pegasus was hosting a party for respected duelists and after enough planning, he managed to get an invitation and a fake persona for the event.

Going forward, he was Aoi Kaiba, the respected yet unknown sister of Seto Kaiba.

He had told Pegasus that Kaiba had urgent meetings to attend to but his sister would go in his place because she too was a good duelist.

He had no clue why Pegasus bought the story, but he wasn't complaining.

It just made it easier for him.

Jeez, this dress was so uncomfortable and the belt he was wearing to make his waist look smaller made it hard to breath.

He felt a bit of sympathy for the girls who wore this kind of stuff every day.

“We’re here Sir, er, Ma’am.”   
The door was opened and Kaiba stepped out.

Well, more like he stumbled out.

The platforms threw him off balance.

He felt a metaphorical punch to his gut as he saw the long flight of stairs leading up to the door of Pegasus’s mansion.

This was going to be a long night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what had felt like an hour of pain and anguish, Kaiba finally reached the top of the stairs.

Jeez, his feet were killing him.

There were two men in suits standing on either side of the giant doors to the house.

“Name?” The one on the left asked.

“Aoi Kaiba, sister of Seto Kaiba.”   
The man checked something on the clipboard he was holding before looking up and giving a little nod.

The other opened the door and Kaiba stepped inside.   
It was huge.

He was on the top of a staircase with balconies jutting off to either side and a giant ballroom in front of him.

There was a sparkling crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and piano music drifting through the room.

This place was genuinely beautiful. 

He stumbled down the stairs and walked over to the corner.

Kaiba wanted to avoid interaction as much as possible, especially considering Yugi could be here.

He surveyed the crowd of people drinking and dancing.

There was on sign of Yugi.

He let out a sigh of relief.

He would never hear the end of it if someone he knew saw him here, dressed like this.

As he started planning how he was going to get to Pegasus, a face popped up in front of him.

“Heya beautiful!”   
Kaiba almost screamed as he fell backwards towards the wall where he managed to stay standing.

“Heh, sorry there. Didn't mean to scare ya.”

Wait, Kaiba recognized this voice.

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no.

He focused his vision on the guy in front of him.

Joey Wheeler.

Why was he here?   
Did he recognize him?   
Was he flirting with him?   
Questions flooded his head as he tried to maintain his composure.

Putting on his best girl voice, he responded.

“Hello?”   
Joey laughed.

“You don't gotta sound so nervous. I don't bite!”   
“Ehehehe yeah.”

God he sounded like an awkward teenage girl talking to her crush.

“Anyways, ya wanna dance with me?”   
He smiled as he extended his hand.

In any other circumstance, Kaiba would say no, but he couldn't drop his act and be rude.

“Sure.”

He grabbed Joey's hand as he led him out to the dance floor.

It was kind of surprising that he didn't recognise him.

The blonde put one hand on his waist and struggled to put a hand on Kaiba’s shoulder.

It made sense considering Kaiba was 6 inches taller than him plus an extra inch from his shoes.

He did the same and the two began to twirl around the dance floor.

After a few minutes of dancing, Joey broke the silence.

“Hey, why do ya never smile? Ya look sad.”   
“Um, I don't know.”   
“Cmon, there has to be something that makes ya happy!”   
After that, Kaiba was bombarded by a bunch of lame jokes, all of which he kept a straight face for.

“Jeez, ya look just like this guy I know named Kaiba.”   
He could feel his heart stop.

“That idiot called me a third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck! How dumb is that!”   
“Pft.”   
Kaiba couldnt help it.

“Ehehehahaha!”

Joey’s face flushed a bit.

“Your laugh is pretty cute.”   
The brunette immediately stopped laughing.

“What?”   
“N-nothing!”

He quickly waved it off just as the music changed.

It was a slow dance.

The two both blushed as they stared at each other.

They both clearly wanted to get away, but at the same time wanted to stay.

They got closer together as they put their arms around each other's necks and used their free hands to clasp them together.

Why did Kaiba’s body feel so hot?

It was something he had never experienced before.

Maybe he was sick?   
No, that didn't make sense.

Then what was it?

The two continued to twirl across the floor.

This continued on for what felt like hours.

Kaiba had completely forgotten why he was here in the first place.

Everything else seemed like a blur as he focused on Joey’s smile.

What was the word for it?   
There was something that fit.

Ah, cute.

Wait, cute?!   
What was he thinking?!   
This was Joey Wheeler!   
He was a third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck!

He was definitely not someone Kaiba thought of as cute!   
He shook his head as he tried to not think about it.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman!”   
The music stopped and Pegasus appeared at the top of the stairs.

He remembered his mission now.

This was his chance.

But, he hesitated.

He didn't wait to ruin his night with Joey.

Why?

He was cut off from his thoughts when the blonde started dragging him off.

“W-where are we going?”   
“Away from Pegasus and his boring lectures. Cmon.”   
This was taking him away from his mission.

But he didn't fight it.

He let Joey lead him away from his target.

They walked out a door towards the back and down a corridor before emerging on a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

He had forgotten that his mansion was next to the ocean.

The moon was reflecting in the rippling waves.

It was so peaceful.

He walked over to the railing and leaned on it as he looked up at the stars.

Joey walked up and stood next to him.

“It's lovely ain’t it?”

It's lovely.

Lovely.

Love.

That was it.

He was in love.

He was in love with Joey.

Oh god.

He was in love with Joey!   
He couldn't believe it.

He looked over at the blonde.

He was looking up at the mood too.

His eyes seemed to shine in the light of the moon and his smile was so dreamy.

Without even thinking what he was doing, he tugged on Joey's arm.

“Hm?”   
“I-I need to tell you something.”

“Shoot.”   
Kaiba reached up at the wig.

What was he doing?   
Slowly, he pulled it off and it fell to the ground.

“KAIBA!?”   
He looked down at the ground.

“Kaiba Seto!? What are you doing here!?”   
“Um-”

“You were trying to trick me! You were playing with my feelings!”

He turned away and began to storm off.

Kaiba rushed after him though and grabbed his arm.

Joey’s head whipped around.   
“What?”

“Look, I can't tell you why i'm here, but i had no intention of hurting you. In fact, I kind of had fun tonight. It's been awhile since I've smiled like that.”

He looked back up but was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his.

After he pulled away, Joey looked down.

“Look, I like you too idiot.”

“Really?”   
“Why’d ya think I just kissed ya?”   
“Well, do you want to go out sometime?”   
“Sure.”

Kaiba smiled again.

Maybe he should do it more often.


End file.
